1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint structure for a vehicle body member, and a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3223746 describes a technique for forming a vehicle frame having a closed section by spot-welding a flange of an inner member (panel member) and a flange of an outer member (panel member) together. Here, in order to increase the stiffness of the frame, the spot interval of spot-welds is narrowed.
However, generally, the clearance between the inner member and the outer member is close to zero around each spot-weld. Therefore, there is a possibility that an ED coating solution (electrodeposition coating, anticorrosive base coat) does not enter the clearance. In this case, a bonding effect caused by ED coating is not obtained.